Government Hooker
by CocoHummel
Summary: Lemmon, reted M por alguna razon.


**_Mi primer lemmon o smut o como quieran llamarlo. _**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Rated M, escena tremendamente fuerte (o es lo que traté de hacer) todos aquellos que quieran comentar haganlo bien y no me critiquen... tanto. _**

Los amo

* * *

><p>"y entonces que quieres?" dijo con su mejor sonrisa mientras se sacaba la camisa.<p>

"te quiero a ti" dijo Blaine saliendo de la cama previamente desarmada. Estaban en su pequeño apartamento en nueva york.

Blaine se acercó y tiró de la corbata de su novio tan fuerte como para que sus bocas casi se toquen pero no… eso no pasó.

_El juego previo para Kurt es divertido._

"Si me das un beso eso te saldría alrededor de trescientos dólares y por lo que veo el dinero no te sobra" dijo mirando la habitación. Kurt ama inventarse historias, además de amar a Blaine.

"Volvió my goverment Hooker?" (mi puta de gobierno a relación de la canción de Gaga) dijo Blaine tirando de su novio tan fuerte como para caer en la cama. Blaine estaba recostado en la cama mirando con demasiado deseo a Kurt.

"ajam" dijo Kurt como un gatito apoyándose en la cama sin tocar a Blaine. Ni siquiera se permitió tocarlo. Se rió y empezó a olerlo despectivamente. Blaine se reía, era divertido como Kurt lo histeriqueaba cuando sabía que sus pantalones ya eran insoportables.

"Pero esta vez es diferente… yo no tengo dinero pero… tu puedes tocarme, yo no te cobraría" dijo Blaine y Kurt dejó de oler su perfume en el cuello y lo miró.

"Es muy buena idea pero si me tocas tu entonces debes pagar" dijo y sonrió.

"Espero que luego no pidas lo mismo…" dijo Blaine desajustándose la corbata y Kurt lo paró. Tocó su mano y Blaine podría haber tenido un orgasmo en ese momento.

"no, no, no. Hoy mando yo… Asique las manos no las usas" dijo y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa blanca. Tocó la piel de su pecho minuciosamente marcado y Blaine cerró los ojos.

"No sabes lo que producís en mi, kurt… eres tan hermoso" dijo Blaine y apretó las sabanas tan fuerte como para seguir el juego, sino lo hacía sabía que iba a perder.

Kurt volvió a oler desde el pelo hasta la zona de las caderas y sonrió porque amaba que Blaine se volviera loco por cualquier cosa que él haga.

Kurt se quitó toda la ropa con tanta suavidad que Blaine no podía resistirse. Blaine seguía semi sentado en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. "eres hermoso" dijo Blaine.

"nadie te dijo que no te enamores de una puta?" dijo kurt a escasos milímetros de la boca de Blaine. Blaine temblaba y quería besarlo ya no podía aguantar mas. Kurt no lo dejó.

Blaine solo tenía los pantalones puestos. Kurt seguía mirando los ojos de su novio con una sonrisa de maleza en su rostro. Empezó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón lentamente y luego dudó en bajar la cremallera lo que produjo que Blaine mueva sus caderas hacia arriba inconscientemente solo dijo "Por favor, amor" y alcanzó para que Kurt quite los pantalones y el bóxer a la misma vez. Estaba tan erectos como nunca habían podido estar y, Blaine, era el que menos lo podía ocultar. Empezaron a moverse en sincronización, sus caderas, tan duro y tan fuerte que ni siquiera Kurt recordó su guión.

"Bésame" rogó Kurt tan dolorosamente que Blaine no quiso ni siquiera seguir jugando a la prostituta y al tipo que se había olvidado la billetera.

Blaine se acercó para besarlo y Kurt corrió la cara y rió con fuerza contra el cuello de Blaine.

"Te dije , soy una puta" dijo Kurt y empezó a besar el cuello de Blaine tan fuerte como para dejar marcas para el otro día o la semana que viene. Blaine gimió con fuerza casi sin pensarlo "Eres mi puta y de nadie más" dijo Blaine que seguía con los ojos cerrados y tratando de morderse la lengua para no gemir con lo que Kurt ahora hacía. Kurt empezó a bajar y besó y lamió todo el camino. Kurt besó las caderas de su novio y volvió a ponerse arriba de él con solo sus erecciones juntas y su rostro a milímetros de Blaine.

"puedo besarte?" Dijo Kurt y Blaine solo cerró los ojos, gimió y movió su cabeza tantas veces como pudo para que kurt lo haga. Por fin Kurt tomó la iniciativa y besó lentamente. Blaine empezó a chupar el labio inferior de kurt y fue en ese momento cuando Kurt no pudo más y el beso se transformó en algo casi tan fuerte como un huracán. Cada vez más excitados trataban de ahogar cada gemido que producían de sus bocas en el beso.

"Quiero joderte tan fuerte que mañana no puedas salir de la cama por ello" dijo Kurt entre besos.

"haceme el amor, Kurt. Por favor" dijo Blaine casi al punto del llanto. No aguantaba más.

Kurt estaba a punto de levantarse y tomar el lubricante cuando Blaine tomó la muñeca de Kurt y solo dijo "No, no quiero que te separes de mi, ni siquiera quiero preparación Kurt por favor, amor. No aguanto" dijo y kurt sonrió aunque se veía preocupado.

Besó con delicadeza los labios de Kurt.

"pero…" dijo Kurt

"Lo sé me dolerá pero quiero…" dijo Blaine.

"Lo sé" Kurt lo sabía porque amaba sentir esa sensación hermosa de dolor con amor y placer en el medio. Era excelente pero Kurt no iba a dejar la preparación de un lado asique trató de distraer a Blaine e ingresar los dedos en el interior de Blaine pero volvió a ser tomado por las manos. Kurt no necesitó preguntar y Blaine no necesito responder. Kurt besó cada centímetro de piel que podía tomar y se acomodó en una posición perfecta con la entrada de su novio.

"Eres tan hermoso cuando lloras por tenerme" dijo Kurt y sonrió. Amaba esa poca dependencia que tenia Blaine cuando se trataba de hacer el amor.

"te quiero ya, por favor" dijo Blaine y dijo las palabras mágicas para que Kurt comenzara "Te amo demasiado" y kurt besó sus labios tan fuerte y posesivo como pudo.

"Te amo, amor" besó su cuello, la mandíbula y entró.

Blaine sentía como le dolía pero el dolor de a poco se extinguió cuando el placer llenó toda su mente. "te gusta?" dijo kurt con una sonrisa cuando ya estaba tan adentro de él como pudo. Empezó a masturbar con su mano derecho a Blaine tan fuerte como a él le gustaba. Blaine gritó tan fuerte que podría haber llamado a la policía.

"si, mas. Por favor" dijo Blaine apretando tan fuerte como pudo la cola de kurt que podía sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Kurt empezó a moverse sin hablar y sin preguntar porque sabía que eso no era necesario. Lo hizo lento porque sabía como dolía cuando uno no se preparaba bien para estas cosas.

No podía dejar de gemir casi al unísono.

"Blaine", "Kurt" y los gemidos era lo único que en el cuarto se podía escuchar.

Kurt se volvió mucho más agresivo esta vez. No estaba experimentando más. Blaine, obviamente amaba lo que estaba haciendo y Kurt quería hacerlo gritar.

"OH MY GOD!Kurt por favor, no pares nunca!" Las caderas de Blaine fueron sacudidas aún más fuertes ahora y él estaba desesperadamente tratando de obtener más de lo que Kurt tenía, en su interior.

Kurt empezó a golpear donde sabía que hacía que Blaine gritara con tanta intensidad. Blaine parecía estar teniendo el placer más increíble que alguien hubiera podido tener. Definitivamente Blaine esperaría la próxima vez para hacerle lo mismo a Kurt, pero no esta noche. No, porque al parecer y como todo parecía esta era su noche.

Kurt empujó en la medida de lo que pudo y golpeó con fuerza contra la parte superior del agujero de Blaine. Su polla le dolía, y su cuerpo estaba temblando.

"por favor, por favor, más. Te amo… eres… aaaaagh!" Blaine no dejaba de pedirle lo que kurt quería: más.

"ahora quien es la puta?" dijo saliendo de Blaine, lo que hizo que el aludido casi llore tan fuerte como un bebé recién nacido. Blaine estaba por pedir que regrese cuando Kurt ya insinuaba a volver hasta que habló de nuevo "Mírate. Piernas en el aire, rogándome que te siga jodiendo. Eres una puta".

"Mmmm hmmm", respondió Blaine.

Kurt se volvió a alinear con el orificio de Blaine y poco a poco empezó a empujar a pesar de que Kurt estaba tan o más excitado que Blaine pero aún se amaban y Kurt no quería hacerle daño a Blaine. Cuando estaba de vuelta dentro dejó que Blaine se ajustara antes de hacerle el amor tan fuerte que nunca olvidaría en su vida.

Blaine empezó a frotar su pene mientras Kurt estaba empujando muy lentamente en él. Cuando Kurt vio lo que Blaine hacía, él se detuvo y golpeó la mano de Blaine para alejarlo. "Usted no está autorizado a hacer eso, hasta que yo diga, ¿entiendes?"

"¡SÍ!"

"Oh Dios, Blaine. Te voy a joder con tanta fuerza que vas a gritar por tu vida."

"¡SÍ! Por favor, hacelo! Ahora, por favor!"

Kurt volvió a hacerlo lento, tan lento que podría sentir que era en cámara lenta.  
>"¡Más rápido!" Blaine se quejó.<br>Kurt aceleró el ritmo, lo que hizo que Blaine comenzara a gritar aun más fuerte d elo que había gritado hacía un momento.

Blaine estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Cada golpe estaba pegando en ese lugar dentro de él que sólo le hizo volver a gritar porquerías que ni él en un momento acorde podría haber dicho. Pero a Kurt le encantó, y todavía quería más.

"Kurt"  
>Kurt aceleró el ritmo aún más, fue tan rápido como pudo.<br>"Toma esto, ahora dime mi amor ¿Quién es la puta?" Kurt le gritó a Blaine.  
>"yo … tu… soy … aaah" Blaine seguía sin poder terminar una frase, era casi incontrolable las ganas de más que le producía en este momento.<p>

Kurt dejó de moverse, estaba exhausto. Las caderas casi no reaccionaban, pero él siguió. Él nunca quiso parar.  
>"vas a venir?" dijo Kurt bromeando.<p>

"si, oh dios! Ya no… aaaay!"  
>"Dios mío, eres cualquier cosa, Blaine, pero no, no podes todavía."<p>

Kurt y Blaine empezaron a hacer el amor tan fuerte como podían, por lo que Blaine gritaba más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

"OH MY GOD KURT! ¡Más fuerte! AHHHHH! más!"

"¡Sí! BLAINE!"

Kurt fue tan fuerte como pudo, empujando a Blaine con fuerza tanto como sea posible mientras que tiraba las piernas de Blaine más cerca de él para que pudiera ir más profundo.

Diez minutos después, Kurt se estaba acercando.

"Está bien, Blaine, puede venir ahora, si lo deseas..."

Blaine inmediatamente movió su mano y comenzó a sacudirse tan fuerte como pudo. Necesitaba la liberación. Le dolía tanto y Kurt se quedó en silencio mientras seguía dándole tan fuerte como podía. En realidad, era demasiado. Por mucho que él no quería que se detuviera, también él estaba a punto de venir dentro de su novio.

"KURT ¡Voy a-AHHHH! Voy a…!"  
>"Lo sé…"<br>Kurt golpeó tres veces más y Blaine gritó sin sentido y estalló en todo su pecho. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por el orgasmo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Cada nervio en su cuerpo era ultra-sensible y el más simple toque le haría temblar de placer en este mismo momento. ¿Y lo peor? Era que Kurt no se cansaba y seguía tan fuerte que podría jurar que no podía más… de nuevo.

"MALDITA! Aaah! KURT! Voy a… de nuevo!"

Dos tirones más y Blaine estalló de nuevo en todo su pecho, gritando el nombre de Kurt. La segunda fue aún mejor que el primero. Si Blaine pensaba que su cuerpo era sensible a partir de la primera vez entonces había sido por que la segunda todavía no había sucedido.

"Blaine, voy a…ah! Blaine… eres tan…!".

Cuando Blaine sintió que su novio vino tan caliente dentro de él, vino otra vez. Había demasiado. El sentimiento de semen caliente de su novio en el interior de él hacía que el placer aumentara. Era la mejor cosa que jamás había sentido, no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Tomó tanta confianza con Kurt que con otra persona. Él había sido el primero y el último. Lo amaba tanto que lo quería siempre así, dentro de él.

Pensar en esto hizo que esta experiencia sea mucho mejor.

Después de unos cinco minutos, cuando ambos se habían calmado, Kurt salió de Blaine tan lento como pudor recordando que todo eso había sucedido si preparación previa y ni si quiera lubricante. Era una locura y si Blaine no podía caminar durante semanas ya se sabía la causa.

"Te amo, Blaine".

"Te amo demasiado, Kurt".

Se besaron suave y dulcemente antes que Kurt se acomodara al lado de Blaine. Se abrazó al pecho de su novio. Estaban exhaustos pero Blaine rió e hizo que Kurt sonriera.

"Me encanta cuando hago el amor con vos"

"Me encanta cuando sos _mi puta_" dijo kurt y sonrió.

"Hey! Yo no soy eso…" rió del solo pensar en todo el juego previo que tanto amaba hacer kurt.

"No, tu eres hermoso y eres todo mío"

Blaine abrazó con fuerza a kurt y luego sostuvo su mano. Amaba jugar con el anillo de compromiso que le había dado él mismo hacía solo un par de horas. Blaine sonrió, cerró los ojos y lo ultimo que se escucho "_Eres mi esposo kurt, te amo."_

* * *

><p><em>si mi mamá leyera esto... mejor borro toda prueba que alguna vez esto se escribio en SU computadora.<em>

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
